Skins
Skins Skins can be bought in the in-game shop and can sometimes make people trust you more than they should just because you look cool (or distrust you because you're a snowman). Some skins can be gained by leveling up, and some can be bought in the in-game marketplace for credits. These are the skins you can buy: * Heckard, Age: 73. The enigmatic Dick Heckard surely has a long and storied history, but after retiring about five times, he's ready to settle down. Agents are taking bets as to whether he'll ever get the chance. 2,000C * Lin Baden, Age: 911. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. 2,000C * Micky, Age: 98. Listen, listen- I know outsourcing is important, but is this a joke? This guy drinks, swears, frequently takes his nephew or whatever with him on the job, and here it says we outsourced him 'from another dimension'?! Go to HR, fire whoever's involved, and get me the REAL file. Thanks. 5,000C * Loolee, Age: 156. It turns out, the real hacker was Love the whole time. (Note: Love has been arrested and is currently pending trial and execution for its crimes.) 10,000C * Suit Guy, Age: 26. He may look rich, but he actually saved up his whole life to buy this suit. His house, gone. His life savings, gone. He even legally changed his name to 'Suit Guy' to get a discount. But at least he looks snazzy. 2,000C * Aloir of Satora, Age: 576. Dressing as a knight has always gotten Aloir pegged as an eccentric, but he doesn't mind. He works to support his pregnant wife, and soon, his child. Indeed, he quests for his very own son. Cost: 10,000C * Chef, Age: 36. Even cyberpunks get hungry sometimes. NTF can afford the best caterers, and ensures they can double as elite agents in a pinch. 5,000C * Ketchup, Age: 23. When the agents found him, he claimed he came back in time to take care of some kind of familial matters. They simply smiled and nodded, confiscating his hoverboard and conscripting him to the task force. 5,000C * Hacker Man, Age: 28. There was a prophecy, about the coming of a chosen hacker, the most powerful hacker of all time. But it was wrong: the hacker was already here. 2,000C * Pierrot, Age: 36. The saddest clown. Having lost the love of his life and constantly exploited for his gullibility, he left the clown life behind him and got a degree in computer science, signing on with NTF. Always follow your dreams. 5,000C * Gha'Ben, Age: 55. This strange, portly man arrives unannounced at NTF operations, insinuating himself into the team. Somehow, no one questions it. Maybe it's that strange nagging feeling in the back of their minds, or the magnetic pull this man has on their wallets. 10,000C * McFly, Age: 45. When the NTF needs a job done, they send McFly. Not only does he triumph, he looks damn good doing it. 5,000C * Mandeer, Age: 33. Horrible genetic experiment, or christmas-themed curse? People ask him all the time, but he insisted he was born this way. No one believes him. 10,000C * Snowman, Age: 0.2. When this snowman came to life, it was so happy to be alive that it wished it would never melt. Now, years later, it realizes that it probably should've asked for legs instead. 15,000C * Mr. Hacker, Age: 53. A talented hacker with a habit of talking to himself. Likely would've been an asset to the Coll.ctive, if not for his eccentricities. 10,000 C * Hangover John, Age: 26. This average John was almost fired for drinking on the job. Tragically, after they learned he was a more effective agent when drunk, they never let him stop. 5,000C * Leela, Age: Age: 22. In her interview, she claimed to be a mutant from an alternate timeline. The interviewer replied, "That's nice. Now, what are your weaknesses?" 5,000C * Grim Reaper, Age: 2018. It arrived one day, and wordlessly joined the NTF's ranks. Some might see this as a bad omen, but the higher-ups don't really care; Specters of death don't need salaries. 10,000C * Shodan, Age: 756. NTF claimes this AI was built in-house, but it seems to have it's own designs. Whatever the case may be, it seems to have some kind of obsession for l-l-l-looking at hackers. 10,000C * Tuxedo Guy, Age: 44. Cybercriminals aside, the NTF has no qualms with dealing with run-of-the-mill syndicates, as long as they can cover the costs. The mob boss's criminal dealings are already hidden well enough, but his fear of spiders? No one can ever know. 15,000C * Raggy, Age: 23. "Like zoinks! It's a h-h-h-hacker!" 5,000C * Alice, Age: 45. Hired to the NTF by recommendation, Alice hardly acknowledges her co-workers. She treats the harrowing node-securing process as a game, and she plays to win. 10,000C * Angela, Age: 9000. The department head of the NTF's Afterlife Branch. She occasionally descends to Earth to show these mortals how it's done. Cost: 25,000C * Holo San, Age: 29. Originally a Japanese-made hologram, he broke free of his programming and became an intergalactic bounty hunter. Follow your dreams. 20,000C * Bob, Age: 20. Bob longs for the quiet life, building houses in the wilderness. But you can't go 'off the grid' when the grid is everywhere. He works for the NTF now, and is stuck in a bottom-of-the-barrel apartment. Cost: 5,000C * Jond Blames, Age: 48. "The names Jond, Blames Jond. Jond Blames. The blame's Nond. Nlame's Bames. My game's Blond. Send jelp. Blall an nambulance." 6,000C * Chicken Man, Age: 113. Sometimes, bloodlust can't be satisfied by killing people. This literal serial killer has branched out to trying to kill internet freedom instead. 20,000C * Sparrow, Age:25. Ekaterina Veselnitskaya mysteriously disappeared after a fateful leg injury ended her ballerina career in the Bolshoi Theater. She later resurfaced with a new strength of purpose. Since then, her stunning physique and sharp wits brought her from the Eastern Bloc to the Golden Coast and a lucractive contract with the NTF. 20,000C * Develyn, Age: 666. Angela's counterpart in NTF's Postmortem Cognitive Repossession Department. Their incompatible attitudes sometimes cause issues over in Inhuman Resources, but they're both grudgingly aware they're working towards the same goal. 20,000 C * Aumar, Age: 130. Decades of his life, wasted. Who could've known that even the strongest magic could not remove the bugs from his coding projects? 15,000 C * Zakk, Age: 23. Anything is possible through the power of rock and roll. This ruffian only 'fights the Power', but his opinion on whether the 'Power' is the establishment, or the hackers working to destroy it, varies from day to day. 5,000 C * Jonesy, Age: 33. Everyone knows he majored in Archaeology, but very few are aware that he minored in Computer Science! Satisfying his thirst for adventure with immersive VR sims, Indie Blana-Shoals secures funding for his classes by working for the NTF. 10,000 C * Claudette, Age: 19. A gung-ho recruit to the NTF. However, in simulations in which she was a Hacker, she would always hack Nodes rather than bluff. To curb these tendencies, they introduced the paranoia-inducing N-TT virus to her console. She's begun second-guessing herself, leading to irreparable psychological damage and an 11% increase to her work efficiency. 5,000 C